7 Days in Russia's Mansion
by Katia Romance
Summary: America gets captured by Russia and is forced to live there. Will he escape? Or will he want to?
1. Arrival

*Normal POV*

America opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by darkness, he went to get up, but a very intense headache stopped him.

-"Itte..."- He again tried to get up, but this time it wasn't a headache what stopped him, but a pair of chains holding him down.-"What the...?"-He pulled the chains to try and break them, after all, he was America, the great Hero, but his effort was in vain, the chains didn't even budge.

-"Horohorohoro... Awake already America?"-A mysterious voice asked the struggling America from somewhere in the dark room.

-"Dude, I don't know who you are, but stop, this joke isn't funny."-A very agitated America answered, trying hopelessly to get rid of the chains holding him against the wall.

*America's POV*

I don't know how I got here, I don't know what's going on, but there is something I have very clear, I have to get out of here as soon as possible.

-"Dude, I don't know who you are, but stop, this joke isn't funny."-Oh how I have to get out of here... What are these chains made out of!?

-"Joke?"-Oh shit, did I anger the dude that's keeping me here?-"America-kun, you should know better than anybody that I don't joke."-Huh? What does he... Russia!?-"Russia! I don't know what you want, but let me go."-Shit, shit, shit, shit. Of all the people in the world, It had to be Russia, I mean, Russia, seriously!? But relax, you're the hero of the world, nobody can beat you.

-"Eh? No."-Oh boy, I feel like I'm in trouble.-"Want to have some fun with me America?"-Have fun? That doesn't sound good...

-"What type of fun?"-I don't like this... I have to get out of here!

-"Hehehe..."-Crap! That's not right... Break! Break! Break! Break! Yes! The chains broke, now let's get out of here!

-"Well, it was nice seeing you dude, but, I gotta go. Bye!"-Run, break the door and run for your life.-"The great Hero retreats now!"

-"You want to play the cat and the mouse? Ok, but you really didn't need to break my door. Horohorohoro..."-That Russia dude gives me the creeps.

Ah! He's following me! Russia is coming after me! Huh? A vodka bottle? That looks useful, I'll take it.

-"Tired of running already America?"- He already caught up with me!

-"Here have a vodka bottle, now leave me alone."- Look for something that can help you get out of here America. Look. Look. Ah!

-"I'll take the vodka bottle, but I'm not letting you go."-That's what you say, but you can't stop the hero of the world!

-"Try and stop me!"

*Russia's POV*

It makes me happy, he's offering me a vodka bottle, but does he really think I'm giving up? I don't like to lose.-"I'll take the vodka bottle, but I'm not letting you go."

-"Try and stop me!"-Huh? He's challenging me? Horohorohorohoro... Ah! Is he going to do something with that chair?

CLASH! CRACK! *shatter*

What does America have with braking things? First the chains, then the door, and now the window...

-"I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"-Not for long America...

-"England sunflowers... Catch him."-America you can't escape from me...


	2. Day 1 - I won't give up!

**Hey! Okay, this is our first story, so we hope you like it, and we would gladly appreciate any critics for us to improve our writings. ^.^ **

**Thank you reviewers from last chapter, they really gave us the energy to continue writing this story, and thank you for your critic anon, it helps with future chapters and stories.**

**Hmm, we kinda forgot the disclaimer on last chapter so... We don't own Hetalia or any of the characters in this story (if we would Hetalia would probably be a yaoi), the only thing ours is the plot. **

**We're sorry for any OOCness in this story, but as said before we're new in this.**

**FrostAndFlareTheWolf: Aru-chan, they got it, stop apologizing.**

**Aru-chan: I can't help it... Oh! Aru-chan has a question! Is Russia's laugh Horohorohoro or Holkholkholk? I've seen it both ways so... If you know the answer pleasetell me, I would be very thankfull!**

**FrostAndFlareTheWolf & Aru-chan: Thanks and enjoy the story ^.^**

***Normal POV***

As America was being dragged back into Russia's mansion Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia were staring horrified at the scene before their eyes. Even as strong as America was, he couldn't escape from Russia!

"We have to call for help! Who knows what Mr. Russia will do to Mr. America!"- Lithuania was panicking and trying to find a phone, they needed to save America!

"Calm down Lithuania! Who do you know aside from Mr. America that will stand against Mr. Russia?"- Estonia was just as nervous and scared as the other two were, but he couldn't stand the idea of being punished by Russia if he discovered they were the ones who called for help.

"But we have to do something! Imagine what type of torture Mr. America will endure if we leave him with Mr. Russia!"- They say that when a bad situation comes, the best to do is keep yourself calm, but Estonia and Lithuania were now arguing and scarying a poor little Latvia

"How about we call Ms. Bellarus, Mr. England, and Mr. Germany?"- Latvia was now the one giving ideas into the "Saving Mr. America" plan.

"Why them three? I can understand something about calling Ms. Bellarus since she can stand against Mr. Russia, but why would she do it? And why Mr. England and Mr. Germany?"- Lithuania and Estonia where now both confused, why Bellarus, Germany and England? Why not others?

"Well, Ms. Bellarus can entertain Mr. Russia, while Mr. Germany is very strong, and Mr. England's magic can be usefull against some things Mr. Russia has in his garden... But, we could always call different countries..."

"No, no. It's a good idea let's call them inmediately, and remember to tell Ms. Bellarus something that will lure her into helping us."- And that way Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia went into the danger of going against Russia's orders (*shiver* it even gives me chills)

*America POV*

"Aaaaaaaargh! Get those branches of me!"- How did this happen? One second I'm free, and the next one I'm being dragged back into this hell by some moving creepy England-like sunflower! Could this get worse?

"Now, now America, stop shouting so much, it's not nice."- How can he say that with a smile! Somebody! Do something about this! Am I gonna die? Am I gonna die in Russia without having eaten a burger in hours? The world is cruel!

"Nice? You kidnapped me and you're asking me to be nice!?"- We're going back into the room... Why? Why can't Russia have some iluminated room full of shakes, smoothies and burgers? Instead he has a dark room somewhere in this mansion, he probably even has torture devices there...

"America? Are you done daydreaming? We're back into your new room."- No. Way. In. Hell. This is my new room? Really? Seriously? The torture chamber? This is worst than England's basement!

"Please tell me at least you have burgers for me to eat."- Yeah, only burgers, I'm not even asking you to let me go now, just, just burgers are fine! I can't survive without them...

"No, but you can always eat blinis and drink Russian water."- This is hell! Me living in a dark room with no burgers and eating and drinking Russian stuff! Nooooooooo!-"And now that we talk about Russian water, let's put this vodka to a good use."- Eh? Is he gonna drink that here? And what does Russian water have to do with vodka!?

*pour*

" What the fuck dude! Why did you pour the vodka on me!"- I swear I don't get this guy! He ruined my favourite jacket too!-"Look what you did, you ruined my jacket! It was my favourite one!"

"Oh? Clean this mess up America."- ...-_-...

"And if I refuse?"- He pours this vodka all over me and he expects me to clean it up now? I'm the Hero of the world! Not Russia's maid!

"You're not going to do it? I have other activities we can do, da?"- Other activities... That doesn't sound to good either, but I'm definetely not cleaning his mess, I mean, how bad can the other activities be?-"Hororororo... Going to do it or not?"- He asks me that but... How am I supposed to know what activity is more convenient for me? I really hope the "other" activities don't involve fire, alcohol is flammable after all...

"N-no."- I can't believe I'm whimpering because of the alcohol! The great Hero can't be defeated that easily!-"Heroes are not house cleaners."

*Russia POV*

Oh, isn't it cute, he thinks he has a good option. He's waiting for me to give him the other options so he can decide... America is also whimpering because of my vodka! It makes him look cute and delectable... Oops, i'm getting a little off track here... Horohorohoro... Hmm, what can I put for options... Oh! Those, an England sunflower and a lighter!

"You choose which one we use."- America just squeaked! He doesn't realizee just how fun it is to tease him and make him do all those unmanly noises! I don't know if he's even realizing he's making them.

"How about neither!"- How many times is he going to try and run away? Doesn't he realize he can't escape? Well, it's funner this way.

"I hope you know you're still tied up and covered in vodka, and if you don't choose one we'll use both."- Umm? He stopped squirming? Oh well.

"N-n-neither would be better..."- Oh, he's obviously afraid of what will happen after saying that, isn't it adorable, Horohorohoro...

"Hehehehe... Here, have fun with this England sunflower."- I have to find a chair to sit on, this is going to be entertaining...

*Normal POV*

The England sunflower that Russia had placed near America started moving, probably scared of what would happen if it didn't obey Russia... So, it moved it branches and leaves under America's shirt and started touching America's manhood.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I will clean the floor..."- America, almost on the verge of tears at the idea of being raped by a sunflower, this wasn't some japanese tentacle porn manga! Or at least he hoped so...

"But what about the things we could do with this lighter?"- Russia... Don't ask obvious things.

*America POV*

Did he read my mind before? I thought about how alcohol is flammable and now he shows me the lighter!

"I don't wanna know what you're going to do with that..."- Let's play dumb, in this type of situations it's the best thing to do, not that I've ever been in a situation like this before...

"I asked you before which one you preferred and didn't answer me... So, it's normal we do a bit of everything."- Dude, dude, dude, did you know the choices you gave me? How was I supposed to choose?

"Hmm, let's see, my choices were: get raped by a sunflower or cooked like a burger and neither sound good. So, dude, could you just let me go?"- Why do I get caught up in this kind of things... I'm not as naive as Italy... Am I?

"No."

"Okay, I will clean the floor, just get the sunflower and the lighter away from me..."

*Normal POV*

Trembling America bent down, and when he was about to start cleaning with his ruined jacket, Russia stopped him.

"Clean it like a kitty."- America's face that moment was the best "No way dude" face he could ever make in his life. But, he bent down and started cleaning all the vodka with his tongue, he really hoped this floor was clean...

After he finished cleaning America passed out on the floor because of the strong vodka and "activities" he'd been doing all day.

"He fell asleep? Maybe the vodka was a bit to strong for him?"- While saying this, Russia picked up America and left him on the bed of the dark room, they'd have more time together tomorrow...

**America's vital regions where almost seized by an England sunflower, way to go America!**

**FrostAndFlareTheWolf: Please review, it would help us a lot**

**Aru-chan: And anything we did wrong please tell us so we can improve!**

**Prussia: Zhe awesome me wants to be in zhis fanfiction!**

**Aru-chan: Prussia, go back, this fanfic isn't about you**

**FrostAndFlareTheWolf: Ignore them, anyway, thanks for reading and we hope you guys continue doing it!**


	3. Day 2 - And everything, Went down

**FrostAndFlareTheWolf: So, we're finally back! Aru-chan was being lazy!**

**Aru-chan: I'm sorry!**

**FrostAndFlareTheWolf: You were on vacations! How was I supposed to write the rape scene by myself!?**

**Aru-chan: I'm sorry! Oh, and, we do NOT accept rape, rape is a horrible thing, we just needed it for this story, so don't hate!**

FrostAndFlareTheWolf: . . . Any way, at least we didn't make America's first time by a sunflower... An England sunflower to be specific...

Aru-chan: I was NOT mentally prepared to write tentacle porn just yet!

**America: I wanna present the story! -**

**Aru-chan: You wanna present your rape scene? You go right ahead!**

**America: So! Here it comes! And for those who don't wanna read the rape scene, it will be marked accordingly, you'll know it when you get there...  
**

*Russia POV*

The next day I went to see how America was doing. When I got there he was still sleeping, aww, he's so cute when he sleeps~ I decided to send Lithuania to bring him breakfast, a Russian style breakfast, of course. I walked a little down the hallway and I encountered the country I was just looking for.  
"Mr. Russia? You have a meeting with your boss, he's already upstairs waiting for you."  
"Lithuania, bring America a Russian styled breakfast, he's in the guest room in the basement."- A meeting? I wonder what my boss wants~

*Lithuania POV*

"Yes, Mr. Russia."- A breakfast, a breakfast, okay, I'll remember! Also, while I'm there I should also tell him about the rescue party.-"If you'll excuse me."  
I think Estonia already had an extra breakfast ready, I should ask him if it was for Mr. America  
"Latvia? Estonia? Are you guys still in the kitchen?"- I hope they're there I really don't want to have to go looking for them, I want to tell Mr. America the good news as soon as possible.  
"Y-Yes, do you need something Lithuania?"- I sighed in relief, how good they're still here.  
"That extra breakfast you prepared this morning, was it for Mr. America?"- Please say yes, I don't feel like cooking right now.  
"Yes, did Mr. Russia ask for you to bring it to Mr. America?"- Estonia, you're a life saver! Not really, but...  
"Yes, thank you very much."- Mr. Russia said he was keeping Mr. America in the guest room in the basement... That place is so dark, it scares me, and a bunch more the fact of sleeping there... Why is there a guest room in the basement anyway?

*America POV*

-"Uuuah!"- W-where? Oh, I remember... That commie bastard! How dare he make me, the hero, clean the mess he made!? Not to mention, WITH MY FUCKING MOUTH! Also, he almost makes one of those England sunflowers... (America, you were lucky Aru-chan wasn't mentally prepared to write that!) Huh? Who said that? GHOOOST! Any way, I'm a virgin! I don't my first time to be a plant with England's eyebrows!  
-"Mr. America? Are you awake already?"- Russia! No, Russia doesn't call me "Mr." Or at least not the last time I checked... But, if it isn't Russia, then who?  
-"Who are you?"-"I'm Lithuania."-(*whisper* Where's Canada in this situation? *whisper*) GHOOOOST! I start looking around like crazy but I can't see anything! Who's talking!?  
-"Mr. America...? Are you okay? I brought you breakfast..."- BREAKFAAAAAAAAAST! FOOOOOOOOD!-"I do have to tell you that it's a Russian style breakfast..."-My happiness was ruined...  
-"What do I ever do to deserve this?"- (You've been kind of an asshole to the rest of the world...)(Hey! Stop hating on my America!) EEEEEK! RUSSIA LOCKED ME UP WITH SOME CREEPY ASS GHOSTS! (Hey! That's offensive! I will punish you!) I-I'm just gonna ignore the ghosts for now... But, there's no bacon, there's no burgers, no shakes... I'm gonna die...  
-"Sorry to bother your mental debate... But I have good news for you"- Is he gonna whisper it? 'Cause he's awfully close to my face.  
-"We called three other countries to come and rescue you, but it will take them a week or so..."  
-"Fi Unfefanf (I understand)"- Well, the food isn't half bad  
BAAAM!

*Normal POV*

The door busted open revealing what seemed to be an angered Russia.  
-"Lithuania go back with Latvia and Estonia to your room, I have something to do."- The devilish man said, oh boy, was America in some trouble~

**Let your punishment begin America! You defied the authors! It's raping time~~~~~**

-"Erm... What are you gonna do to me...?"- America started to tremble as the powerful nation before him got closer and closer...

-"Umm? You didn't drink your vodka? Undress yourself~"- . . . (we're going to have to change to the country's point of views... since the narrators and the authors are in a bit of a blood-loss problem, concerning the nose area)

*America POV*

WHAT. THE. FUCK!? I'm not gonna get undressed for him... Am I? He looks angry... Maybe we can get this over quickly? (You hope it would...) I started stripping seeing his hungry gaze roam over my nude upper body as my hands worked on getting my underwear off me... (Let me explain: America was sleeping in his boxers, since Russia stripped him yesterday)  
-"On all fours."- OH HELL NO! I AM NOT DOING THAT! NO NO! NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE!-"Umm? Not gonna do it?"- Russia yanked my arm and dragged me with him to a corner of the room I was in, he chained my wrists to the wall and lifted my lower half up, he took the vodka bottle that I hadn't drunk before and opened it, his fingers dancing on the lid elegantly before opening it.  
-" Chug it all down~"- Russia placed the bottle on my... NO!NO!NO!NO! RUSSIA... RUSSIA PLEASE...-"ARGH!"- Ow! Hell! This hurts, he shoved the freaking bottle up my ass! It burns so bad! I can FEEL the vodka pouring down the bottle into my insides!-"IT HUUURTS! IT BURNS SO BAD! PLEASE STOP IT!"  
-"No."

*Normal POV (We got enough tissues to continue)*

America screamed in agony as the vodka burned his insides, and after what felt like forever, even if it only was some mere seconds, Russia pulled the vodka bottle out of his asshole.  
-"Haa...haaa..."- America panted hard as he felt the alcohol take effect on his body, heating up every inch of his skin, making him crave the nation's touch.  
-"How are you feeling America? Ready for the main part?"-America, with a whole bottle of vodka just being poured in his ass, and him not being used to alcohol, was not to sure what Russia was talking about, he only knew one thing, he WANTED the country before him, and he wanted him NOW!  
Russia pulled his zipper down revealing his, 12 inch in length and 4 inch in width, cock.  
America's eyes widened even in his drunken state, he knew that wasn't gonna fit! Russia saw America's eyes widen in horror, maybe he should make America blow him... And so, that's what he did.  
-"It will hurt more if we don't lube it~ So why don't you use that pretty little mouth of yours?"- America, not being able to fight back, let Russia guide his mouth to the nation's dick, he stared at the engorged shaft and slowly opened his mouth. America licked the vein and applied just enough pressure to make Russia stifle a moan of pleasure, he continued his ministrations until Russia came, his thick cum covering America's face. Russia, not being able to hold back any more, flipped America over and plunged into him without any care.  
-"Ahn! Gah! Gyaaa!"- America moaned as he was pounded into mercilessly. He was being torn open, ripped in half and worst of all, he didn't even mind! It felt amazing! They continued their shameless rut for a while until Russia spilled his seed deep into America's puckered entrance.

**America's punishment has ended, but there is still some sexyness ahead~**

**Meanwhile, with our Baltics, in their room~**

They were listening to what Mr. Russia was going to do to Mr. America, with the microphone Lithuania had placed under the tray, they didn't expect that to happen... And... With the first moan... Everything went down.  
Latvia was in between Lithuania and Estonia, sucking on Lithuania's hot rod while Estonia rode him without shame.  
-"Latvia! Take it deeper!"- Lithuania moaned as Latvia took his dick deeper into his mouth.  
-"Mmph! Nah! Hyaa! Feelf fo goof (feels so good)"- Latvia moaned, he was being fucked so good!  
-"I'm gonna cum!"- Estonia growled, and the three not so shy and not so innocent Baltics came. Estonia deep inside Latvia's ass, Lithuania in Latvia's mouth, making him swallow his essence and Latvia all over the sheets.

**Aru-chan: And this chapter has now ended~**

**FrostAndFlareTheWolf: *shoving a bunch of tissues up her nose while wiping the large puddle of blood off the floor***

**America: O.o **

**Russia: ^J^ It felt great!**

**Aru-chan: Who ever thought our three Baltics could be so naughty~**

**FrostAndFlareTheWolf: So, leave a review and tell us what you thought, and maybe Aru-chan *glare at Aru* will not take so long next time.**

**Aru-chan: I'm so sorryyyyyy!**

**FrostAndFlareTheWolf: Bye bye~ And try not to bleed to much~**


End file.
